tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 17
* Ian McCue & Halim Jabbour |production_company= * Arc Productions * HiT Entertainment |head_writer=Andrew Brenner |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne |narrator(s)=Mark Moraghan |no_of_episodes=26 |released=3 June 2013 - 21 November 2014 |previous=Series 16 |next=Series 18}} The '''seventeenth series' of Thomas & Friends first premiered on DVD in April 2013 in the US before airing on television. It premiered in the UK on 3 June 2013 and in the US on 7 October 2013. This series was the first of a new writing style for the series and ran for twenty-six episodes, all of which were narrated by new narrator, Mark Moraghan. Episodes 5th July 2014 |21-5 = #21 |21-6 = Salty thinks he will be replaced at the docks by a new engine, Porter. |22-1 = GoneFishing(episode)promo.jpg |22-2 = Gone Fishing |22-3 = Andrew Brenner |22-4 = 31st March 2014 5th July 2014 |22-5 = #22 |22-6 = Harvey has to take a train to Vicarstown. something he does not normally do. |23-1 = TheAfternoonTeaExpresspromo.jpg |23-2 = The Afternoon Tea Express |23-3 = Laura Beaumont Paul Larson |23-4 = 31st March 2014 6th July 2014 |23-5 = #23 |23-6 = Stephen is given the job of collecting ingredients for the afternoon tea at Ulfstead Castle. |24-1 = TheSmellyKipperpromo.jpg |24-2 = The Smelly Kipper |24-3 = Andrew Brenner |24-4 = 31st March 2014 6th July 2014 |24-5 = #24 |24-6 = Henry challenges James to pull the Flying Kipper. |25-1 = NoMoreMrNiceEnginepromo.jpg |25-2 = No More Mr. Nice Engine |25-3 = Laura Beaumont Paul Larson |25-4 = 31st March 2014 21st November 2014 |25-5 = #25 |25-6 = Diesel tries to get Hiro to misbehave with the trucks. |26-1 = Thomas'Shortcutpromo.jpg |26-2 = Thomas' Shortcut |26-3 = Andrew Brenner |26-4 = 31st March 2014 21st November 2014 |26-5 = #26 |26-6 = Bertie is re-routed, so Thomas tries to find his own shortcut. }} Songs * Hey, Hey Thomas! * On a Journey Today Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Diesel * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Harold * Butch * Kevin * Cranky * Merrick * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Lady Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Duchess of Boxford * The Dock Manager * The Railway Inspector * The Schoolchildren * Some Workmen * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * The Duke of Boxford * The Engineer * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Rosie * Henrietta * Big Mickey * Sodor Brass Band * The Two Bakers * The Dairy Manager * The Bird Watcher * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Teacher * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * The Knapford stationmaster * Mr. Percival * Father Christmas * Lord Callan * Bash * Cora * Daisy Characters Introduced * Porter * Headkeeper Jack * The Two other Railway Inspectors * The Climbers * The Groundskeeper Half Hour Format Look and Listen * The Lost Puff * Song: Searching Everywhere * Steamie Stafford Fire and Water * Too Many Fire Engines * Song: Working Together * Gordon Runs Dry Just Be Yourself * Scruff's Makeover * Song: It's Gonna be a Great Day * Wayward Winston Someone to Look Up To * Kevin's Cranky Friend * Song: Searching Everywhere * Henry's Hero Peace and Quiet * Calm Down Caitlin * Song: Working Together * Luke's New Friend Taking Turns * The Thomas Way * It's Gonna be a Great Day * Mr. Perkins Railway (In some areas) * Thomas' Preparation for Macy's Parade * The Switch Spooky Charms * The Phantom Express * Song: Hey Hey Thomas! * Percy's Lucky Day Tricks and Tales * Bill or Ben? * Song: Hey Hey Thomas! * Not Now Charlie! Snow Stops Play * No Snow for Thomas * Song: On a Journey Today * The Frozen Turntable Tinsel and Trains * The Missing Christmas Decorations * Song: On a Journey Today * Santa's Little Engine Sea and Sand * Away from the Sea * Song: Thomas and Percy * Gone Fishing Food to Go * The Afternoon Tea Express * Go, Go Thomas (Series 16 ver) * The Smelly Kipper Take it Easy * No More Mr. Nice Engine * Song: Go Go Thomas! (Series 16 ver) * Thomas' Shortcut Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Rheneas, Flynn, the Troublesome Trucks and Owen * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Harvey, Whiff, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller, the Maron Station Speaker, the Wellsworth station worker, a Railway Inspector and a workman * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Scruff, Diesel 10, Rusty, Winston, Rocky, Butch, Kevin, Merrick, Cranky, Farmer McColl, the Dock Manager, and the Zoo Keeper * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam and a Railway inspector * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Lady Hatt and the children * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, some groaning passengers and the Zoo Keeper (Not Now, Charlie! only) * David Bedella as Victor * William Hope as a Railway Inspector * Michael Legge as Luke * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Miranda Raison as Millie US and CAN * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and Diesel * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Rocky, Farmer McColl, the Dock Manager, the Wellsworth station worker, and a Railroad Inspector * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Scruff, Kevin, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, some groaning passengers, the Zoo Keeper and a workman * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the children * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Paxton, Butch, Peter Sam and a Railroad Inspector * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, a Railroad Inspector, and the Maron Station Speaker * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Rusty, Winston, and Merrick * Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas, Flynn, the Troublesome Trucks and Owen * David Bedella as Victor * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Lady Hatt and the Duchess of Boxford * Michael Legge as Luke * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Miranda Raison as Millie * David Menkin as Porter Trivia * This series marks the first for numerous things: ** Andrew Brenner's first series as head writer. ** Mark Moraghan's first series as narrator. ** The first series since the second series to have the same narrator for both the UK and US. ** The first series to have a different episode order in Australia than the UK and US. ** The first series animated by Arc Productions. ** The first series to credit the writers on the episode title cards. ** The first series since the twelfth series not to feature anyone from the Steam Team in every episode. ** The first series of the CGI series to not have the engines' whistles bulge up and down when operated. ** The first series since the eleventh series to have 26 episodes. However, it was initially going to have 20 episodes when in the middle of programming. ** The first series since the fifth series to have a railway consultant. ** The first series since the fourth series dubbed in Ukrainian. ** The first series since the fourth series to start airing in one year, and finish in another. ** The first series to feature episodes written by Davey Moore and Laura Beaumont. ** The first series since the seventh series to have episodes written by Lee Pressman, and the first since the twelfth series to have episodes written by Paul Larson, though all of them are co-written with Laura Beaumont. ** The first series produced by a separate production team from that producing the series's special. ** The first series in which Captain does not appear since his introduction. ** Duck, Bill, Ben and Harvey's first appearances in full CGI. ** Kellsthorpe Road and Dryaw's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first series to have David Bedella as Victor in the UK version, since the executives decided that Matt Wilkinson's voice for the character is not as strong as David's. ** The first series to feature Steven Kynman as Butch in the US. ** The first time Sidney appears in an episode. ** The first and only time to date where Diesel 10 appears in an episode. ** The first series to feature Keith Wickham as Bertie, Steven Kynman as Dart and the first and only time to feature Ben Small as Flynn after Rupert Degas left the voice cast. ** The first series to have Bob Golding, Rebecca O'Mara, Jonathan Forbes, Miranda Raison, Mike Grady, David Menkin, and Jonathan Broadbent as part of the voice cast. ** The first series where all the Steam Team have lamps and tail-lamps as they were requested to be added by Sam Wilkinson. ** The first series that Rosie doesn't speak in since her introduction in the tenth series. ** The first series of the CGI series in which Thomas does not appear in every episode. * In the UK, this series was released in several stages across a two-year period, rather than being aired all together: ** The series premiered on 3 June, 2013 with a run of ten episodes. ** Another week of new episodes aired from 30 September, 2013. One episode aired on 5 November and four more aired in December. ** The final six episodes went straight to DVD in March 2014. ** Four of the final six episodes aired on 5-6 July 2014. ** The final two episodes aired on 21 November, 2014. ** The entire series started airing on Cartoonito UK on Monday, December 3rd 2018. While being the last series to air on that channel. * This series contained the 400th episode of the television series, which was The Thomas Way. * This is the second series since the seventh series where Toby only speaks in one episode. * For the first several episodes of the series, PBS used an opening title from earlier series, with Michael Brandon listed as the narrator and Greg Tiernan listed as the director. The remainder of the episodes would feature the correct opening title, as would the initial episodes in subsequent airings. * This was also the last series of a couple of things as well: ** The last episodic series to be in fullscreen 4:3 on DVD in the American version. But all except for the Spills and Thrills episodes from the US version of the DVD, and episodes such as Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines, The Phantom Express, Henry's Hero and Not Now Charlie as seen in widescreen 16:9 by the US version of Engines to the Rescue. ** This was the last series in which all episodes have been dubbed into German. From the eighteenth series onwards, only episodes from a certain DVD have been dubbed. ** The last series where Henrietta does not have a face. This is also the only series animated by Arc Productions that she does not have a face. ** The last series in which all of the episodes were directed by the same person. * In Norway, this series was shown on the website TV 2 Sumo before airing on television. * The final eleven episodes of this series were released in Australia and Japan before their UK debuts. * Although Arc Productions had officially taken over the animation aspects of the television series, starting from this series, the episodes still used the opening titles and closing credits made by Nitrogen Studios which continued until the nineteenth series. External Link * SiF's interview with Andrew Brenner de:Staffel 17 es:Temporada 17 he:העונה השבע עשרה ja:第17シーズン pl:Seria 17 ru:Сезон 17 zh:第17季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series